Gil vs. Penelope Spectra
As Gil made it out, he saw the drawbridge being raised up. "Watch out, Gil!" cried Angel. Angus leapt across the gap, managed to make it across, and took off, running. Penelope climbed to the top of her highest tower and saw Gil riding on top of Angus, leaving with Marie, Angel, and Nala. "Hurry, hurry, Gil!" called Marie. Penelope started shooting purple lightning bolts from her scepter at the teenage boy. Gil dodged them by rolling out of the way. Penelope cast another lightning bolt, and Gil nearly missed it. Then Penelope raised her scepter in the air, and a ball of electricity started to form in her scepter. It grew bigger and bigger until she shot at him. The thunder ball was like a homing missle as Gil tried to avoid it. Then he dove under a rock arch and the ball impacts it, causing a bright explosion. Gil and the young animal girls were now getting close to Horace's castle. But Penelope was not finished yet. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Horace's castle cast my spell!" said Penelope, as she cast a dark cloud above her head and sent it over to Horace's castle. When the storm cloud was all around the castle, parts of the clouds formed into razor-sharp thorns that grew extremely large. Gil saw that his path was blocked by the thorns that dwelt within and had to stop before them. Penelope laughed evilly, thinking she had beaten him. But Gil, being brave, entered the thorns. As he entered, the thorns tried to attack him as he dodged them. Marie, Angel, and Nala saw that he needed help and zapped the thorns. Gil quickly tried to avoid the thorns by cutting them with his sword. One of the thorns appeared in front of Gil, blocking his path. But Gil cut the thorns with his sword. But soon, all of them appeared in front of him. But with the help of the three young animal girls, Gil thrust his sword at them as the young animal girls zapped them. All were gone, and Gil finally made it through the defeated thorns. Now he, Marie, Angel, Nala, and Angus were approaching Horace's castle. Penelope saw that and was extremely furious, knowing that her spell had failed! "No!" she shouted, "It cannot be!" Then she finally had enough as she turned into a spinning dark purple ball and made it to the castle in fast speed. Gil was now about to enter the entrance of the castle, but the same ball flew in front of him in an explosion, and Penelope appeared, making Gil and Angus come to a halt. Angus neighed in fear when he saw the evil secretary lady herself! Penelope announced, "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of HELL!" With a flash of bright yellow thunder striking at her, and in a spinning tornado of vermillion fire, Penelope's body began to take shape into something. The body grew bigger, large wings appeared on her back, and her neck grew longer, making her now stand on four legs. When the flaming tornado disappeared with Penelope inside, Gil, Angus, Marie, Angel, and Nala became shocked when they saw she had transformed herself into an evil giant dragon. The giant dragon now has orange scales. She had red wings, a scarlet underbelly, and a matching underside of her tail. And her eyes were glowing green. Penelope roared at the high schooler in her dragon form. Gil then courageously charged towards her. Nala also charged towards her, but she was held back by Marie yet again. As Gil got closer, Penelope shot a blast of purple, green, and yellow fire at him. Gil took a direct hit from the blast and fell to the ground. Gil got right back up as she breathed another blast of fire at him. But Gil combated against it by whacking the dragon on the nose with his sword, causing her to growl in pain and snap her jaws at him. Gil quickly got away as Penelope blew another blast of purple, green, and yellow fire. Then she lunged at Gil and bit at him, but she missed him as Gil jumped back. Gil then hid as Penelope looked for him. When she got near him, Gil jumped out and slashed at her head with his sword. Penelope shortly roared in pain and bit at him. Then she reared up and breathed another blast of fire, setting the trees around the area on fire. At that moment, Gil realized that he had no chance against the pure evil dragon head-on. So he climbed back on top of Angus as the orange dragon took to the air. But Penelope chased after the high schooler. Penelope continued to breathe fire at him, but Gil dodged it by rolling out of the way. He spun around real quick and shot his sword at her face. It was a direct hit, and Penelope roared at him. Gil climbed up a cliff, and Penelope started to pursue him. But when Penelope reached the limit, she entered into a clearing of the blackest clouds and Gil nowhere in sight. She looked around for him, sniffing for his scent. But not a trace of him was found. Then, out of nowhere, the high schooler's sword was shot at her as something shot by. And Penelope took a hit from it. Then she was hit again by the sword. Then again. And again. Enraged, Penelope spun around, breathing a massive wall of yellow fire as Gil and Angus tried to avoid it after hitting Penelope multiple times. when he tried to run past her, Penelope shot at him, but she missed. Watching the whole scene, the young animal girls and Angus could do nothing but watch in horror. When Penelope breathed another blast of yellow fire, Gil blocked it with his shield, but he lost in the process. Penelope laughed evilly. Gil thought of a way to beat her now. Without his shield, there might be no chance against her. Then, he thought of Susan and the King and Queen of the land. He knew he would not let them down. He must end this! Then an idea popped into his mind and started diving down. And Penelope dove after him. Gil realized must time this perfectly. Or else it will fail. Then he began to concentrate. "Oh, sword of truth, fly swift and sure!" Gil said to himself. "Let evil die and good endure!" When Penelope prepared to open her mouth to bite at Gil again, the high schooler quickly around and shot his sword right into her chest. And everything inside exploded! Penelope groaned in pain and agony. Before they reached the ground, Penelope took one final lunge at him, but Gil jumped out of the way as Penelope crashed to the ground and exploded in a massive ball of fire. When the fire died down, Gil landed and looked into the impact crater, seeing what was left of Penelope. Penelope Spectra, the mistress of all evil and darkness, is now finally dead! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Conflicts